Not a peep
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Lance may be outgoing, but even he has his secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Blue and red. Calm and cooling ice and fierce fire.

Lance had piloted ice only to be sent to the fire.

Hot land and refreshing ocean. All things he missed. If not for his blood than for how he was raised.

Not that anyone on the ship understood. How could they? They were human. They were alien. They were mice.

They weren't _him._ And how awful was it to not have one person to understand the pain. To not have one person understand the hunger. Hunger beyond just the need to eat the food provided.

It wouldn't be hard for him to feed. Just a little song and he could feast. But he didn't want to do that. They trusted him. And to use them as food, would no doubt shatter that trust. Even if it were an enemy, they would only view him as some sort of monster. And they wouldn't even be wrong.

His blood demanded he created catastrophes to feed on the essence of travelers. Perhaps not kill them, but use them as his own pantry. Their unbridled spirit of travel. The adrenaline melting away into the very being of relaxed with the slightest of words.

Warm, fresh blood. Succulent and relaxed bodies.

He shook his head violently. He couldn't think about that. He couldn't do that to his friends. He _wouldn't._ Even if it meant starving for all eternity. Even if it meant never to sing again.

Even if it meant denying what he really was. Especially, if it meant denying what he was.

For their sakes, he was human. He had to be.

For a siren's call was far too dangerous.

So instead he danced around them and laughed and joked.

Perhaps if he could keep happy, he could ignore the growing hunger.

 **Siren Lance. Because, why not? More food for thought. A one shot. Meh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for all those who wanted a continuation. Just a small one.**

One little bite. A little drink.

Lance could only taste dusty ash in his mouth as his body grew more parched. Every part of him felt sensitive, his ears picking up just about every small noise making his head pound violently. His nose seemed to pick up each living person's scent aboard the castle. His dry mouth ached and wanted to clamp down on something warm and coppery.

His throat burned with a need to call forth sustinence.

He needed to feed. The very need brought tears to his eyes.

No one knew though. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't be the week link.

"Lance? Are you alright?"

Lance's eyes widened and tears tried to trickle down his cheeks. He turned slowly to see Coran, worry and comfort etched on his face.

"C-C'ran?" Lance croaked out. Worry grew on Coran's face as he approached Lance. Lance took a shaky step back, trying to fight his instincts and attack Coran.

"Lance? You sound ill."

Lance didn't respond as Coran began to check him over for any abnormalities. He bit down on his lip trying to keep from biting Coran.

Coran placed his hand on Lance's forehead as he had seen Shiro do before to check his temperature when Lance's teeth cut his lip. Slowly blood trickled into his mouth, exciting his tongue.

Lance's eyes glazed over and ever so softly, a melodious tone poured from his lips, enchanting all who heard it. Coran's eyes widened at the foriegn tone and tongue but let it wash over him like warm sunshine. He felt his hand being moved from Lance's forehead, down to his lips and felt a light prick.

A wave of calm overwhelmed him, keeping him where he was as Lance held onto the inside of his wrist. He watched carefully as Lance seemed to perk up, his lips becoming a tainted red when Coran realized what was going on. The soft prick was Lance's teeth no doubt, and now he was drinking... Blood?

Coran couldn't find the energy to care as the young paladin seemed to perk up rather quickly.

He raised his hand and patted Lance on his head in a comforting manner. Coran didn't know how long they were like this, but suddenly Lance froze. His grip tightened slightly on Coran as he pulled the arm away.

A young blood smeared face looked at Coran in confusion, then fear and self loathing. He threw Coran's arm away and pivoted, tearing off into a full on Sprint.

"Lance!" Coran called out and tried to run after him. A wave of veritgo kept him their instead, leaning on the wall. He collapsed feeling absolutely drained.

"Lance," he echoed weekly as his eyes closed in exhaustion.

It was only due to his sensitive ears that he heard someone tentatively approach. Warm arms pulled him off the ground, and began to drag him somewhere most likely not on the floor.

* * *

"Everyone is going to kill me," Coran could hear Lance moan. While his eyes were still shut, he could recognize that whine anywhere.

"How could I be so stupid? Feeding off of Coran? Am I really that weak?"

Coran laid quietly as Lance continued to rant.

"Couldn't keep my appetite under control. Couldn't keep from attacking my friends. Maybe Papi was right. Leaving home was a _bad_ idea. Now I've hurt someone important to me."

Coran could hear Lance collapse into a chait next to the bed he was in. He opened his eye slightly to see Lance's face buried in his hands. Coran lifted his heavy arm and placed it on Lance's knee. Lance flinched. He dropped his arms and stared into Coran's eyes with worry and regret.

"Feeling better Lance?"

"Wha- Coran! I should be asking you that. Is there anything I can get for you? Anything at all?"

"I'm fine my boy. Just a little light headed is all. And you?"

"Who cares! You collapsed!"

"I care."

Lance averted his eyes.

"Lance? What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember finding you in the hall looking rather ill, and then you drinking blood from my wrist. Is that a human thing?"

"No. It's a monster thing Coran."

"Hm. You sure?"

"Coran! I drank your blood! Monster's drink blood. I'm a monster..."

"Monsters don't care for others my boy. You're no monster for needing something like this."

"Coran, you're not thinking straight you lost lot of blood."

"Only because someone was rather hungry."

Lance looked away guiltily.

"It's no good to starve yourself my boy. You should have let me know. I'm here to help."

"You shouldn't be helping a monster."

"I'm not. I'm helping a friend."

A tentative and shaky smile betrayed Lance's lips. But it was a start.

 **So... I really like daddy Coran. And he and Lance just have one of the best relationships I have seen. I wish there were more fanfictions with the two.**

 **So I had to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coran was amazed by Lance. He knew the boy had been rather flighty since their little incident in the hall but he hadn't made any show of it to anyone.

Coran was certain that if Lance hadn't been so distraught after the fact, he could have written it off as some strange dream. Lance had an innate acting ability when it came to making everyone believe he was fine when Coran now knew he was struggling.

He didn't understand it though. None of the other Paladins had this condition. And they were all humans from the same planet. Well, Keith had Galra ancestry but otherwise they were all human weren't they?

He'd have to ask Lance more about it. He didn't quite know how to delicately ask the other members of Voltron about it without outing the thin gun using paladin. The blood drinking and the voice. Coran had never heard such a pure and lovely alluring sounding voice.

It seemed like it could be useful in calming people down. Well, music in general had that effect he supposed. But that Lance appeared to be able to do so effortlessly. Just what was this gift he had?

He remained patient, well over a seven day passing before he was comfortably able to whisk Lance away for a rather over due discussion.

And what better place than the upkeep of the Cyropods?

"So Lance, we haven't had a chance to talk in awhile," Coran began with his usual happiness.

"I know. We haven't had a good time to talk. I've been looking forward to more stories about Altea," Lance enthusiastically agreed.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing. You have lots of good stories about earth."

Lance paused and looked back at Coran. Coran sent the younger human a knowing look. A silent exchange between the two, challenging one another. Coran never lost his small knowing smirk. Lance's smile shook a bit, growing frail and appearing nervous before he looked away. With a tired sigh, he looked away from Coran.

"You know how I talk about my family and how much I miss home? Well, my family has always been closely knit. It's not surprisng in Cuba. Families are always close. But my family has to be close. My family has passed down stories to try and explain why. But the truth of the matter, is that my family carries a heavy burden. According to mi Abuela, my family served as guards for a powerful individual. Someone they called La Sombra."

"La Sombra?"

"It means the shadow. The story goes, La Sombra was always shrouded in darkness, under a cloak. My family protected La Sombra for many years. Rumor states, that La Sombra gifted my families a gift of song. To calm and to protect. But one stormy night, sailors came and attacked. La Sombra was targeted for their unique gift of granting abilities. There was a violent struggle between the sailors and my family. But it was futile, my family failed to protect La Sombra from being kidnapped, dragged away on their boat. For failure to protect, my family was cursed. For the sailors that took La Sombra, we would be cursed to crave and devour them. At least, that's how the story goes. All I know, is that no one in family is allowed to sing in front of someone outside the family unless we are to eat."

"You mean, the blood drinking."

"Yeah. By nature, we need to devour travelers. But we can sustain ourselves by drinking the closet thing to muscle and flesh. A person's blood. Raw fish in a pinch and for younger children. We could never find out exactly why we were like this."

"I thought La Sombra's _curse-"_

"It's a story Coran. No one knows if it's real. I didn't believe it."

"Oh, so you believe it now?"

"Comsidering all I've seen after becoming a Paladin of Voltron, I don't know what to think about it anymore. All I know it's hard to keep my condition under control in this castle."

Lance sounded exhausted and resigned to the fate life had dealt him.

Coran looked over at the Cuban paladin with worry and curiousity. Epiphany came across his face.

"So... How often did you eat back on Earth?"

"A nibble a week of so. I'd attend one of the local clubs and take a few nips off people. People were so used to my presence, they didn't question an under aged attendee. Maybe nic a few people and take a few drops here and there. Mami always made sure we ate a lot at home, a lot of meat to help quell the cravings."

"So you don't require a lot do you?"

Lance recognized the knowing tone and jumped to the defensive.

"Coran-"

"I'll tell the others," Coran cut him off in a calm and rather reasonable tone.

"You wouldn't!"

"I think you know I would Lance. I don't mind helping you. Actually, I'm a bit upset you didn't come to me about this. But, I think I can understand why. You should tell them, but I won't make you if you accept my help. Are we clear?"

Lance looked Coran in the eye. There was only understanding and confidence on Coran's face.

"Fine," Lance whined.

"Fantastic!" Coran cheered as he walked over to Lance. Lance arched a brow as Coran held out his hand.

"We're still working Coran."

"I know. But you did say it was about seven days that you would drink and it has been a bit more than seven days. I thought you might be a bit peckish."

"Please tell me you're not going to force me to drink."

"I don't care so much for the idea my boy, but I can handle the discomfort if it keeps you healthy. Besides, I don't think you'll find any other blood as well traveled as mine," he jokingly boasted. Lance smiled at the ginger Altean.

"You're crazy Coran. Absolutely nuts."

 **Why not? Greek mythology stated that Siren were** **probably considered the companions of Persephone, daughter of goddess Demeter. The latter had given them wings in order to protect her daughter; however, after Persephone's abduction from Hades, Demeter cursed them. The Sirens' song was a beautiful, yet sad melody, eternally calling for Persephone's return.**

 **Info pulled from Greek mythology .com**

 **A far more fluffy end that feel eh. But at least I feel like I won't be asked for a contination. If anyone wants to try the idea, feel free. Just let me know because I would love to read it.**


End file.
